This invention relates to a practical, economically produced, and reliable safety device which can be used to deter toddlers and very young children from falling into or throwing toys and other large objects into toilet basins. With such a device being unknown to the inventor and in the wake of a drowning tragedy involving a one-year-old child, the inventor conceived and developed the Toilet Seat and Lid Safety Lock.
The locking device is designed to adapt to and function on most standard toilet seats. Simple installation is required. Another requirement is that it have sufficient strength and durability to withstand the pull of a small child, and that it be made of non-corrosive materials and provide normal operation in the normal bathroom temperature and humidity environment.